Welsh Corgis
The Welsh Corgis are the first pets you will buy in this game. You don’t need to have any pets to buy this dog and they cost 100 Kibble. They are a big fan of the Art studio and love to wear a Floppy hat and drinking Lemonade. Their special effect are small bubbles. All the bears sport, play, read books and hug a lot. They are small, cute, energetic dogs. They wake up early in the morning, don’t like lazy days and are always prepared to help their brothers and sisters. Did you know? The origin of this herding dog is difficult to trace, there are two breeds recognized, the Pembroke Welsh Corgi and the Cardigan Welsh Corgi. The Cardigan can have any color, with or without white markings. The Pembroke can be red, sable, fawn, purple, black and tan, with or without white marking.Welsh Corgi - https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Welsh_Corgi Variations *'Cream Corgi:' If you need the perfect watchdog, then this corgi is your buddy. He’s always the first to notice everything. He wakes up early in the morning and it doesn’t matter if it's still dark, or the weather is bad, he watches over his siblings. This cream corgi has a beige color with white and brown markings and green eyes. He looks like the toy #2311. *'Ginger Corgi:' This little dog always want to go out and have fun. It doesn’t matter where, as long as the sun is shining and her friends are there. Perhaps you can take her to the beach, or the park… And you know what, the battery of this corgi never runs out! This ginger corgi has a tan color with white markings and dotted blue eyes. She looks like toy #1360. *'Tan Corgi:' Have you ever seen YouTube movies of dogs running around in circles to catch their tail? Funny aren’t they? This energetic ball runs around her sisters and brothers as if she wants to herd them together. Perhaps she can help the black corgi? This tan corgi with white markings, dotted blue eyes and a pink nose looks like the toy #1864. *'Black Corgi:' The black corgi knows how to herd. He doesn’t herd cows or sheep, but… his favorite animals, geese! I bet you haven’t seen that before! If they don’t listen, the Tan Corgi can help him. This black corgi with white markings, dotted blue eyes and black nose look like the toy #2245. *'Flower Corgi:' As humans, dogs like to collect stuff, but they don't put their things on a shelf, they bury them in the ground. Saving for later that is something you will learn in this game. As a real collector, this corgi loves to help her friends with finding and gathering all kinds of things. This tan corgi with white markings, flowers, dotted green eyes and a black nose looks like #1851. Dream set * Art studio (Cost: Free) * Floppy hat (Cost: 500 Kibble) * Lemonade (Cost: Lucky Paws) Wearable items * Cap (Cost: 200 Kibble) * Floppy hat (Cost: 500 Kibble) * Newsboy cap (Cost: 240,000 Kibble) * Yellow Fun Hat (Cost: 5 Bling) * Knitted Cap (Cost: 750 Kibble) * Yellow Summer Hat (Cost: 2,500 Kibble) * Azure Summer Hat (Cost: 15,000 Kibble) * Quartz (Cost: 500 Kibble) * Pearl Stretch (Cost: 100 Kibble) * Two-Row Pearl (Cost: 5 Bling) * Blue Turquoise (Cost: 50 Hearts) Quests Awards Collector items Gallery LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisHeartsBiscuits.PNG|Black corgi joined collection LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisTanBlack.PNG|Tan and Black Corgi playing LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisCollection4Variations.PNG|Collection: 4 Variations LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisCollectionJoinedFlowerCorgi.PNG|Flower Corgi joined collection LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisBlackFlower.PNG|Black and Flower Corgi playing littlestPetShopPetsWelshCorgi (1).PNG|Collection: 5 Variations littlestPetShopPetsWelshCorgiDreamset.PNG|Dreamset LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisAward.PNG|Award 'All Welsh Corgis' LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisBlackHeartsBiscuits.PNG|Black corgi eating Hearts Biscuits LittlestPetShopWelshCorgisTanCupcakes.PNG|Tan Corgi eating cupcakes LittlestPetShopPetsWelshCorgis.png LittlestPetShopPetsPricesWelshCorgis.png|Price References Category:Content Category:Pets Category:Dogs Category:Collection Category:Purchased with Kibble Category:Pets that have Fanon Names